The present disclosure relates generally to inkjet print media.
Ink-jet recording is performed such that droplets of ink are expelled from a printhead to the surface of a print medium. The droplets are adhered to the print medium to print images and/or characters. Ink-jet printing has many advantages including relatively high speed, and ease of multi-colored image production. Ink-jet printing is evolving to become a dominant form of digital commercial printing, where deinking is used to enable recycling of waste. As such, inkjet prints have become part of the mixed paper waste stream.